Love is a Four Letter Word
by cherubchan
Summary: SS: It's Valentine's Day. -I hate you-


**A/N**

Wee! I'm back for my very first Valentine oneshot! A short drabble. Oh, and this is NOT based on the movie of the same title, I just found out about that movie a few days ago.

Anyways, Happy Valentines Day everyone :)

* * *

**Valentine Fanfiction**

**Love is a Four Letter Word**

"I _hate_ you, Sakura!" The eight year old Uchiha yelled as loud as he could when he walked in front of another student.

All of the other students of the Leaf Academy turned they gazed to the two.

Tears began to clog up in the little girls eyes as her lips quivered slightly as she tried to from a reply.

"S-Sasuke-kun... But I-I..." but his vicious glare stopped all the words that was about to roll off her tongue.

"I hate you! I hate everything about you!" Then he stomped out of the class, leaving the little girl broken hearted.

**XOXOXOXO**

A young pink haired girl was crying her heart out on her comfy bed. She sobbed, her chest heaved up and down in a continuous movement. Her eyes, wet and puffy. Her everyday toothy smile erased in the matter of minutes.

_Why does he hate me?_

**XXXFlashXXX**

"_I like your smile..." He said as he took a seat beside her under an old cherry blossom tree._

_Her heart skipped a beat as those words escaped his mouth._

"_I like you..."_

"_What?" Emerald clashed with black._

_He turned around to avoid her jades, hiding the pink that adorned his cheeks._

"_Hn." And with that he left._

_The scene of falling cherry blossom petals was never so beautiful._

_From then on, she smiled no matter in what condition. No matter what the other students tease her for her wide forehead._

_She would smile for him._

**XXXFlashXXX**

She cried and looked at her calendar.

Valentine's Day.

**XXXFlashXXX**

_This morning, during recess..._

"_Sasuke-kun?" Asked as she swallowed her the last biscuit she brought.._

"_Hn?" He turned to her, mouth still stuffed with his tomato sandwich._

"_I like you too."_

_He eyes went wide and he almost choked as she turned and left him and the other students completely in shock._

**XXXFlashXXX**

_Was it because of that?_

_Why? I'm so confused. Even if you did not like me, you should have used that four letter word on me..._

_Hate..._

_It's a very strong word... A bad word... A word that shouldn't exist today..._

_Not today..._

_Not when I told you my feeling today…_

**XOXOXOXO**

The little girl walked over to her school bag after pouring her emotions out. _It always feels good to cry but…_

_The only boy I ever liked, hates me…_

_Why?_

She's an eight year old child, not knowing reason.

She gingerly reached out her hand to take her book but felt something unfamiliar brush against her delicate fingers.

Her craned her head towards the bag, her fingers grabbed hold of the item as her emeralds scrutinized it with interest and curiosity.

A small red box tied up with a pink ribbon in a bow.

_A present?_

Then a sudden thought came to her mind.

_A Valentine present?_

She has never gotten a Valentine before.

Carefully, she untied the pink ribbon, afraid of destroying the contents. She place the ribbon on her dressing table before returning to the gift.

When she opened it, her eyes went wide and her heart leaped up high.

Inside was a container of her favorite food, green plum pickles, a packet of chocolate odd shaped cookies and a wrinkled up, folded letter written on _pink_ paper.

Her mood lifted up a bit as she took them out of the box and unfolded the beaten up paper.

She read it out as she went along:

**-C-C-C-C-**

Dear Sakura,

I asked my stuck up brother to help me with the poem you see below. He needed to go to a gagilion love websites to finish this… Man, he lacks a sense of romance.

But a ninja never reveals ones emotion, right?

No, I can if I wanted to.

---

Your eyes sparkle like the kunais that we used to polish together during class.

The scent of your hair redolent of the old cherry blossom tree; where I first met you a year ago.

That small smile you gave me every time you got hurt, reminds me how strong you are.

What I see is the light you hold in your heart, the beauty of the one who shared her warmth with me.

I feel in love with the beauty underneath the surface.

Your smile.

Happy Valentine's Day.

---

P. S. Replace all the four letter words that I said to you just now with another four letter that you will be able to find on your gift.

I hate you. A lot.

I apologize for making you cry today but seriously, do expect me to say this whole thing in front of you during class? My (idiotic) brother almost died of hysterical laughter after I read this to him. Almost died. (But I wish he did thought... Just kidding.)

P. S. A. I made those things you call cookies. (With my mum's help, of course). And those are supposed to be heart shaped cookies.

**-C-C-C-C-**

With that, a faint smile graced her tear soaked face as she opened the packet of cookies. She took one in her hand, looking at the odd shaped cookies; imagining how the little boy, trying his best to molded the cookie dough into hearts but failed miserably.

She then notices some small, crooked writing inscribed in each one:

_LOVE_

She then smile to herself and wiped off the remnants of her tears.

**XOXOXOXO**

4 years later, after the Uchiha massare…

"I hate you, Sakura. You're annoying…" And he left.

_Yes, he does this normally. And…_

"Sasuke-teme, what's your problem???!"

_But still in my heart…_

"Shut up, usuratonkachi…"

_The light for him will forever glow…_

_And I will smile for him…_

"I hate you too, Sasuke-kun!"

**Eye-catcher**: An eight year old Uchiha boy kissing the fore head of a small pink haired girl. "I hate you..." he said softly.

And she smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, I know… Lame… But I love SasuSaku… So I was desperate to write something for Valentine...

Yeah, I don't know how to write proper Valentine fics.

Bite me...

Happy Valentine's Day :D


End file.
